List of Villains' Defeats
These are the who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. rehabilitations of all of the video games youtube tv series and movies villainous characters. Animated Films Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-13483.jpg|Evil Queen's death Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|Dodos' death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Carl and Frank's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Zeke's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7882.jpg|Soto's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg|Oscar and Lenny's rehabillitations Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg|Boingo's defeat Tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-8169.jpg|Invince-a-Tron's death IMG 5257.png|Sansón Carrasco's defeat Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death Scheck face slam.png|Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck's defeat La Sombra's death.jpg|La Sombra's death Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (in Tinker Bell) Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Edgar Vulgud's death Atlantis Milo's Return 2.jpg|The Krakken's death Atlantis Milo's Return 3.jpg|Ashtin Canarby's death Atlantis Milo's Return 4.jpg|Wolf's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 5.jpg|Crows' defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 6.jpg|Fire Lord and Ice Lord's deaths Atlantis Milo's Return 7.jpg|Erik Hellstrom's despair Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg|Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Iguanodon's defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Carnivorous Plant's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg|The Quetzalcoatlus Pack's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|The Guanlongs' defeat ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Ankylosaurus's defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-10069.jpg|Rudy's rehabillitation Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7190.jpg|Street Rats' deaths Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Rat/Redline's death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg|Fingers and Lucky's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Knuckles’ death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|King's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Norvius Raccon and Cardinal's despair Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat Suneo defeat.png|Suneo Honekawa's defeat (In Stand by Me Doraemon) Gian defeat.png|Takeshi "Gian" Goda's defeat (In Stand by Me Doraemon) 05A1469C-78A9-4C35-BE70-BFE452C13DDA.jpg 86098548-C0E1-4D7F-BFA5-B031BF46A11F.jpg 523E5110-5101-4B7A-9B3B-572043FC8EE6.png|Slade's defeat Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-8973.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat Victor Costa's death.jpg|Victor Costa's death Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death Screenshot 20180124-195212.png|El Primero’s rehabilitation Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11590.jpg|Bellwether's defeat Bubbleisha Crying.png|Bubbleisha's rehabilitation Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits defeat.png|Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits's defeat Scarletta Gateau's defeat and despair.png|Scarletta Gateau's defeat Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg|Blonde Henchrat's death Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg|Fat Barry and Ladykiller's death Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8030.jpg|Thimblenose Ted's death (offscreen) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|The Toad's defeat Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg|Spike's defeat Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8626.jpg|Whitey's rehabilitation Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg|Le Frog's defeat and Henchfrogs' and Marcel Marceau the Frog Mime's rehabilitation Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's rehabillitation Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken's defeat and despair Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-8523.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat and despair (in Monsters University) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat Stromboli's despair.png|Stromboli's despair Lampwick's defeat.png|Lampwick's defeat Monstro's defeat.png|Monstro's defeat and death R.I.P Victor (2004-2004).png|Victor's death Thugs defeat.png|Boat Jackers and his Thugs' defeat Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|The Cyclop's defeat Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis' presumed death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat (in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Burger-Beard's despair Live-Action Movies Incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-12011.jpg|Emil Blonsky / Abomination's defeat (in 2008 film) Thomas Mcgregor is reformed now.png|Thomas McGregor's rehabilitation Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-2938.jpg|Dr. Jason Woodrue's death (In Batman And Robin) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-12874.jpg|Bane's death (in Batmman And Robin) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-13868.jpg|Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy's defeat (in Batmman And Robin) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-13929.jpg|Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze's rehabillitation (in Batmman And Robin) Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8329.jpg|Happy Chapman's defeat Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis, the White Witch's death charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg Ruffshodd's_defeat.png|Ruffshodd's defeat Clara's_defeat.png|Clara's despair thor-ragnarok-movie-screencaps.com-13952.jpg|Hela's death avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7400.jpg avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13958.jpg avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14062.jpg avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14117.jpg Rampage_2018_Screenshot_2349.jpg Rampage_2018_Screenshot_2390.jpg Rampage_2018_Screenshot_2620.jpg Rampage_2018_Screenshot_2819.jpg Screenshot 20180323-151034.png|Rasputia Latimore's defeat Luther Defeated with his hand full of blood for the swan knife attack.png|Luther's defeat (in the film) Lucio's defeat and death.png|Lucio's defeat and death Tex Richman gets kncock out.png|Tex Richman's defeat Constatine defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat Screenshot 20180323-150826.png|Ramses' defeat Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat and despair (in Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 Film) Alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-9528.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat (in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) Zoe's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked).png|Zoe's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked) Ian Hawke's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked).png|Ian Hawke's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked) Alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg|Agent James Sugg's defeat Cachirula's death.jpg|Cachirula's death (in 31 Minutos) TV Shows Anime and Cartoons Hahahahaha.png|Major Mixel’s defeat Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat That's Okay.jpeg|Arch Villain’s rehabilitation Dee Dee, Marky & Joey's Death 1.png|Dee Dee, Marky & Joey's death Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Screenshot_2017-10-08_at_7.46.33_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Biskit Twins Defeated.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in The Expo Factor - Part 2) Bill Cipher death.jpg|Bill Cipher death Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation.png|Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation CellsDead.png|Cell's death Kid Buu's defeat.png|Kid Buu's death Planktonamor 's defeat (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons.).png|Planktonamor's death (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons) Dragon Jellyfish's rehabilitation (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons.).png|Dragon Jellyfish's rehabilitation (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons.) Pet Alien Season 2 Episode 20 - The Horrible Workout Of Evil The Incredible Floating Boy.mp4 001235703.jpg|Melba Manners's rehabilitation McKenna Nicole gets Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat Penny Ling Looking Scarletta Red's Crying.png|Scarletta Red's defeat Blythe Attacks The Biskit Twins.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) Heart of parkness 00304.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Heart of parkness 00305.jpg|Fisher Biskit's defeat (in Heart of Parkness) ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) Robbie Rotten's defeat.PNG|Robbie Rotten's defeat swiper no swiping OH MAN.png|Swiper's defeat Dora.and.Friends.Into.the.City.S01E04.The.Magic.Ring.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 001165039.jpg|Wizard and his cat's defeat Shorts Cartoons and others Hook Line and Stinker Fisherman Defeat.png|Fisherman's defeat Mrs meany defeat calling dr. woodpecker.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat (in Calling Dr. Woodpecker) mrs meany defeat get lost little doggy.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat (in Get Lost! Little Doggy) Mrs Meany defeat Seal on the Loose.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat (in Seal on the Loose) Buzz buzzard defeat 01.png|Buzz Buzzard's defeat (in Indian Corn) Indian corn defeat.png|Indian's defeat wolf defeat three little woodpeckers.png|Wolf's defeat (in Three Little Woodpeckers) smedly defeat 02.png|Smedly's defeat (in Project Reject) Mrs meany defeat for the love of pizza.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat (in For the Love of Pizza) smedly defeat 01.png|Smedly's defeat (in St. Moritz Blitz) Youtube VIdeos Black_hiver_death.png|Black Hiver's death Video Games Bowser's defeat.jpg|Bowser's defeat (in Super Mario 64) Gnasty Gnorc's defeat.png|Gnasty Gnorc's defeat Gary Smith Expelled.png|Gary Smith's defeat Devil's defeat.png|Devil's defeat Donkey Kong 64 krool defeated.jpg|King K. Rooll's defeat (in Donkey Kong 64) Category:Characters Category:Randoms Category:Unfinished Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Those destroyed Category:Those eaten Category:Those Killed